Turner
Turner (Japanese: ターナー / Turner) is the Leader of Team DH. Appearence and Personnality Pokémon First battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Turner.png|class = DH Leader|name = Turner|location = DH Hideout|locationname= DH Hideout|prize = 4320|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | Second battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Turner.png|class = DH Leader|name = Turner|location = Pokémon Castle|locationname= Pokémon Castle|prize = 4320|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | Third battle (final battle) |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Turner.png|class = DH Leader|name = Turner|location = Pokémon Castle|locationname= Pokémon Castle|prize = 4320|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Route 503 * On his phone "...It's me." "......I see... Oh... New Island?... Hm...leave it to you. ...mea... yet?...... do it... Bye then..." "......Hmph. A child?" DH Hideout * Before battle "Turner: And you are? Hahahaha... I see! You're Prof. Holly's child, the one who got in the way of Reginald and his underlings when we were trying to steal information from the Pokemon Broadcasting Station. I heard all about that. But aren't you also the child that I passed on Route 503? It's you who has been taking down the facilities we've built one by one... However, all of those were simply stepping stones on the way to our true goal. As long as we achieve our goal of world domination, nothing else matters. Let's just let bygones be bygones when it comes to all you've done so far. Hahahaha... But don't get me wrong. I'm not as soft as Steven and Wallace were. I prefer to get rid of dangerous people as soon as possible. And I can't have you interfering with Nemea's capture. I won't let you escape from here! For the sake of our plans, you must disappear now!" * Subsequent tries "Hahahaha... I've already defeated you, but you wish to challenge me again? No matter how many times you try, the result will be the same! For the sake of our plans, you must disappear now!" * Being defeated "I left too much to chance... I had no idea that you would become such a threat... If I had known, I would have gotten rid of you back then on Route 503!" * After being defeated " What is it now?! ... ...I see. ... ...Hahahaha... It was New Island after all... Understood... I'll be there at once... ... Goodbye." "........ Hahahaha... I hand over this hideout to you! Nemea was just spotted over at New Island! As I thought... It seems Mewtwo and Nemea have been drawn to each other. Now, everyone! We're off to New Island at once!" Pokémon Castle * On approaching Turner's group "........All right, Ranger Force! Get into position! Ready your Secure Styler!" "........Reginald, you're being a bit loud... Anyway! Ranger Force, get ready! Capture... Hm?" " ...Hahaha! So it's you! You've come to stop us, eh? Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to! Ranger Force! Capture Nemea!" "........I'll show Nemea the full power of the Secure Styler! Well, then. This will be our final confrontation. A place like this is quite appropriate for your downfall." "........What's wrong? Tell me now!" "........W-what's happening? Why?! Why did the Secure Styler break?!" "........It doesn't matter what the cause was! Nothing matters now! We've failed to capture Nemea, and my plan... My wonderful plan...!" "........No! What are you saying? We can't just give up! Nemea and Mewtwo are-" "........Mewtwo! Hahahahaha... It seems that luck is on my side! Even though I failed to capture Nemea, I can now just capture Mewtwo directly!" "........Mewtwo is right in front of me! I can't just give up!" * Before battle "So you've come to me now. To think that it's all your fault that my plan was foiled... If you weren't here, I would have Nemea and Mewtwo bowing down before me! Hahahaha... But it's still fine! Nemea has been captured! After I defeat you, I'll steal the Secure Styler, and then I will control Nemea! Now! Let us settle this!" * Being defeated "I lost... Even though I challenged you with my full power..." * After being defeated "If I had struck you down when I first met you, this never would have happened. It was an error of judgment on my part... Hahahaha. However, I have not given up yet! Someday, I will appear before you again, and on that day, you shall know my wrath!" Sprites Trivia Name Origin